


Ses Yeux

by eatreadandsleeprepeat (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Femslash, Implied Relationships, Love Poems, POV First Person, Poetry, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eatreadandsleeprepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ses yeux;" French; translation: "her eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love

Wide, bright;  
Framed by your hair.  
When you look at me,  
I lose my air.

Deep, dark;  
Changed to jewels.  
The shimmering turns me  
Into a fool.

Smile, grin;  
They crinkle and close.  
Your happiness,  
As beautiful as a rose.

Express, show;  
They read like a book.  
Your emotions shown  
In just a look.

Lovely, loved,  
Through and through--  
Your eyes, but most of all,  
I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter cross-posted on fp.com under the same username


	2. Unrequited

But still you look at him,  
And I know you'll never see  
This girl in the corner  
Who says, "Don't look at me."

Who would even want to?  
I'm not special in any way.  
Go to (skip) work and school;  
Avoid going home at the end of the day.

I'm too annoying and too loud;  
Stressed, depressed, all the rest  
My accomplishments consist of:  
Occasionally being well-dressed.

I'm no fun to talk to;  
Too snarky and sarcastic  
Because every comment that comes out  
Has to be biting and vitriolic.

So never mind, forget it;  
I don't know what I was thinking.  
I'm bad for you and he's so good,  
So go love him and leave me drinking.


End file.
